westmarchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Notice Board
This is a list of the more obvious quests available in Niska as well as the fanciful tales told by the townsfolk and guardsmen. Remember, there's much more out in the wilds than is listed here. Even just setting the goal of exploring an area can turn up new and unanticipated adventure. The adventure is in your hands! Available Quests The kind of stuff you'd hear about as soon as you set foot in town. The exact quests may come and go, but there will always be at least 3 for players to choose from. * Explore! Head in a direction and explore the surroundings. If you spend enough time, you're sure to uncover something interesting. * Elleth Salte, parish priest at the Temple of the Border Wall, has revealed that the Old Man recovered from the Harllud Barrows manifested some strange powers and ran off. * A small conclave of hunters in the Starkwald, led by a woman named Sabenn Withihue, report that game has grown very scarce. Business Enterprises Niska is starting to grow. A few bold entrepreneurs are setting up shop in town, but they need things to really start off their business. * Havard Mikkelson has been talking to a few folks around town about hiring on as help for local adventurers. People are interested, but they need to see coin first. Havard thinks he could establish an Aide's Guild if he had a one-time investment of 100gp (unlocks non-combat Hirelings for purchase). * Mayor Aered Bertholme has been seeking Loriene architects to help improve Niska's buildings. If he can sell three houses (500gp per home), he thinks he can entice someone of some renown for future work (unlocks more advanced home base structures). Rumors These are DM-sanctioned rumors, but they're still rumors. They're not guaranteed to be true or even current, so explore and find out! * A lone warrior travels across the Marches seeking a worthy opponent. He offers his blade to the one who can best him. * Legend speaks of a small hamlet hidden in a valley to the east where life is peaceful and perfect. The hamlet hides itself with some unknown magic that makes any traveler forget its location upon leaving. * In a clearing full of tar sits a grizzled man in a gibbet, oily hair reaching for the soil below. He keeps a blue magpie for company and barters information for shiny baubles; he always consults the bird first. * A floating castle migrates across the sky in the far reaches of the West Marches. Once a year it lands at its origin while the full moon shines; the spirit of a flattened bard haunts the landing site. * Hermits and doom prophets have begun spouting warnings of a great flood that will destroy the entire world. Anyone of sense has dismissed these rumors as simple fear-mongering. Completed A brief description of successfully completed quests. * Nilus Leerstrom's brother, Arthur, has reportedly run off to the Harllud Barrows. The barrows are a well-known place of danger and Nilus is begging anyone heading in that direction to find and return his lost brother.' (FOUND! He had a slight case of being extremely dead.)' * The village of Tranmere has lost one of their own to a man-eating bear, and they fear it might return to kill others. (No man-eating bear; just some transmutative magic gone awry.) * Dozens of birds have been dropping scraps of paper in Niska and the surrounding villages. All of them contain pleas for aid and speak of a man trapped in his tower.' (The Ooze Wizard starved to death in his tower; the party then dropped a bed on his owlbear.)' * Elleth Salte, parish priest at the Temple of the Border Wall, has taken to studying herbology. She'd like to hire on an additional scribe to reduce her workload at the temple, allowing her to travel and study. She's looking for an investment of 150gp to help her out (unlocks Basic Potions for purchase). (Unlocked! Elleth Salte has finished her studies.) * There's a group of thugs harassing the villages outlying Niska, and they bear signs of plague. The Niska Garrison Captain is offering a 50gp bounty on the leader of the thugs, Anod. (Anod was slain at great cost.) * Nellan Thisted, proprietor of the Hungry Horse Stable, is willing to rent some of his horses out to adventurers, provided he can always find the horses again if things go sour. To that end, he wants to commission a Bloodseeker device from a Loriene mage. With an investment of 200gp, he could place the order right away (unlocks Horse Rental). (Unlocked! The device has arrived from the capital.) *'Tura Ratley', blacksmith in Whiteridge, requires a special metal for a project of hers. She needs individuals of strength and bravery to verify the safety of an old mine to the east. (The mine was infested with Dreamweed manufacturers, but the party cleared it and found the Bloodmetal.) *A secretive gambling house frequented by malcontents and criminals lies somewhere south of Niska. (It lies just two hours southwest of Niska below the earth. You need a special medallion to enter.)